Hokahoka
|-|Character= Hokahoka is a Shiba Inu who worked at the Munkuyamu Sushi family restaurant that owned by her own family, being both waitress and chef. She has not graduated from her cooking school yet due to lack of concentration, but somehow having large experiences from her days as a sushi chef. She is in relationship with Senbei, ricecake-obsessed Qilin. Physical appearance Hokahoka has average body shape, squint eyes with vermilion pupils when opened, persian red hair that tied into ponytail style by a pair of chopsticks and have a salmon sushi placed on top of it, a stubby tail. In main outfit, she wears a brown kimono with flowers motif on it and ohashori folding around it, a pair of tabi and geta sandals. She has a plate of sushi on her hand but in some occasions, she don't. Personality and traits Hokahoka is described as "having very good spirits but seems to be klutzy and a bit of airheaded, tripped into small things and fell in silly way. Always in-training on her cooking lesson, despite her experiences but somehow never graduated." She is liking to befriend with people but instead of normal conversation, she goes with sushi and tea. Sometimes she didn't realize the time during her conversation all about sushi and tea toward other people, they try to get away but Hokahoka will always appeared in front of them with a plate of sushi. She is not brightest one, out of her Kobayashi family, as she keeps getting fooled at and even scammed, which she dislike it. So much so that her younger brother was the one who in charge of cashier and calculating the checks. It doesn't help with her lack on concentrating and easily to get attracted on something else, the most out of them is sushi. Even with the flaws, Hokahoka is fairly known to be one of nicest people to befriend with and few do enjoying the talks between her and them. However, they need to remember that time is precious and don't waste it. |-|Relationships= Niya Hokahoka and Niya have very bad terms, due to the latter keeps stealing the sushi dishes from the former, however strangely, the restaurant is still serving Niya as a customer and Hokahoka is doing her occupation nonetheless. Maya They both are in good terms and Maya do working with Hokahoka in the Munkuyamu Sushi family restaurant in several occasions. |-|Background story= In construction |-|Appearance roles= Starring *Everything's Purr-Fect! *Sushi For All *Table Flipper *Over the Chop *Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness Featuring *Home Sour Home! *Insanity to Cuckoo *Sumo Enchanted Evening *Ringing Off the Cook *Have It on Photo Appearances *Have a Wool Trip *Patty Patty Pattypon *Rapping Ready *Wasabi, Doc? *When Shipper Comes In |-|Statistics= Fates #Everything's Purr-Fect! - Impaled by a group of pipes, in numerous places. #Sushi for All - Cooked into sushi. #Insanity to Cuckoo - Head crushed by a pot. #Home Sour Home! - Mauled by Sheepy. #Sumo Enchanted Evening - Crushed by Pando. #Rapping Ready - Killed in an explosion. #Ringing Off the Cook - Burned and blown up inside the oven. #Have It on Photo - Head burned off. #When Shipper Comes In - Died inside the fire. (Debatable) Percentage of the deaths occurring: 19.05% Victims and killing counts *Lain - 1 ("Everything's Purr-Fect!" along with Niya) *Salvia - 1 ("Everything's Purr-Fect!" along with Niya) *Nuppet- 1 ("Table Flipper") *Octo- 1 ("Over the Chop") *Otto - 1 ("Over the Chop") Percentage of the elimination: 01.15% |-|Trivia and facts= *She was one of the characters who given away by BlueTide in The Maydoption blog. *Her name is derived from the Japanese word of "ほかほか", which means "warm" but "steamy hot food" as well. *Her appearance design has based on the Sushiba Inu, created by Cryptid-Creations. |-|Gallery= Designs and developments Maydoption.png|Her origin came from Hokahoka.png|2017-2018 Hoka.png|2019 hoka2.png Episode images Sushiforall.png|Hokahoka working at a restaurant Tableflipper1.png|Hokahoka working with another clumsy character Overthechop.png|Hokahoka chops Otto's hand off and Octo's tentacles as well Wasabidoc.png Ringoffcook1.png Ringoffcook2.png|Always prefer sushi than most of things Fanarts Miscellaneous Htffsushi.png|ほかほか with ニャー Makinshsushi.png|Hokahoka is making sushi...out of octopus Sakurafest2019.png Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Peach Characters Category:Canines Category:Dogs Category:Double Colors Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with hair Category:Foreign Characters Category:Season 96 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Adopted Category:Redesigned characters Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Featured